Dangan Ronpa: Zettai Ryouki
by SoullessUselessKnee-Socks
Summary: "A great imaginary line divides our humanity into two hemispheres. One of hope, one of despair." - (SYOC) (Open)
1. e-Handbook

**~ e-Handbook ~**

* * *

_**Report Cards**_

1\. Name - Daichi Yama

· Talent - Ultimate Paleontologist

· Height - 6'5"

· Weight - 258 lbs

· Blood Type - O+

· Birthday - May 25

· Likes - Strength

· Hates - Homo Sapiens

((Submitted by - Barbcar))

* * *

2\. Name - Kimiko Miyamoto

· Talent - Ultimate Cosmetologist

· Height - 5'2"

· Weight - 112 lbs

· Blood Type - AB+

· Birthday - September 19

· Likes - Snakes

· Hates - Sending important emails

((Submitted by - _catscoolusername))_

* * *

3\. Name - Sakura Akechi

· Talent- Ultimate Warden

· Height - 5'2"

· Weight - 140 lbs

· Blood Type - A+

· Birthday - March 3

· Likes - Rules being followed

· Hates - Soda

((Submitted by - _gamergirl101))_

* * *

5\. (Vacant)

6\. (Vacant)

7\. (Vacant)

8\. (Vacant)

9\. (Vacant)

10\. (Vacant)

11\. (Vacant)

12\. (Vacant)

13\. (Vacant)

14\. (Vacant)

15\. (Vacant)

16\. (Vacant)

17\. (Vacant)

18\. (Vacant)

19\. (Vacant)

20\. (Vacant)

* * *

_**Monoogle-Maps**_

**\- Mono-****Sanctuary -**

**Center Circle**

Museum of Insolence

· Fools Exhibit

?

?

Dormitory 1 (Mirai)

Dormitory 2 (Kibou)

Dormitory 3 (Uso)

Dormitory 4 (Zetsubō)

Dormitory 5 (Shinjitsu)

**North - ?**

Area 1 - ?

Area 2 - ?

Area 3 - ?

**Northeast - ?**

Area 1 - ?

Area 2 - ?

Area 3 - ?

**East - ?**

Area 1 - ?

Area 2 - ?

Area 3 - ?

**Southeast - ?**

Area 1 - ?

Area 2 - ?

Area 3 - ?

**South - ?**

Area 1 - ?

Area 2 - ?

Area 3 - ?

**Southwest - ?**

Area 1 - ?

Area 2 - ?

Area 3 - ?

**West - ?**

Area 1 - ?

Area 2 - ?

Area 3 - ?

**Northwest - ?**

Area 1 - ?

Area 2 - ?

Area 3 - ?

* * *

_**MonoHub**_

_Motives_

_Announcements_

* * *

_**Pets**_

0 pets hatched.

* * *

**_Rules and Regulation_**

Too be added.

* * *

_((a/n: This will be updated __continuously__ throughout the story. Full OC form is on my profile,))_


	2. P: Chains to Strings

Prolouge 2 - Posterized

Amateur's of Despair tryouts

* * *

GRAND RE-OPENING!

xX The Museum of Insolence Xx

\- Discover - The folly of mankind!

· Explore - A miserable existence!

· Imagine - Desperation, suffocation, and much more!

New Exhibits!

\- The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History -

A replication of the classroom that started the first tragedy. Complete with the original weapons, life like cadavers, and unedited footage of the killing game that started it all!

\- Killing School Semester -

A mock trial room rigged with holograms of former Ultimates. Watch past trials play out along with 'what if?' scenarios!

\- Killing School Trip -

The killing game you never knew, experience it in VR!

\- Monokuma Hunter -

The final killing game you also never knew. First 16 patrons will receive fully operational Monokuma bangles!

\- The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History II -

Coming soon!

\- Next generation of Ultimates -

Yet another class of bastards, yet more betrayal!

· Daichi Yama - Ultimate Paleontologist_ ((Barbacar))_·

· Kimiko Miyamoto - Ultimate Cosmetologist_ ((catscoolusername))_

· Sakura Akechi_ \- _Ultimate Warden_ ((gamergirl101))_

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

\- The Gallery of Vices -

Abusive : Addiction : Apathy : Bipolar : Control Freak : Cowardice : Cynical : Demon Spawn : Depression : Desensitization : Dishonesty : Envy : Fanatical : Fraud : God Complex : Greed : Gullible : Gluttony : Hero Complex : Illiteracy : Injustice : Insanity : Jealousy : Judgmental : Kleptomania : Lust : Masochism : Megalomania : Misfortune : Murderous : Naive : Narcissism : Paranoia : Pessimism : Pride : Sadism : Self Pitty : Self-Destructive : Self-indulgence : Sloth : Two-Faced : Wrath

~~~ Fun for the whole family! ~~~

Brought to you by in association with the Mono-Sanctuary

Upupupupupu!

* * *

**A/N: T****ake your time.**

**So here's a quick snippet of the starting area/exposition dump this mutual killing game will start at. But The Museum of Insolence is just a tiny piece, the setting is going to be a lot more expansive. It's going to be set up metroidvania style in terms of layout and progression, so the exploration is going to be really fun.**

** Yes, that roster of (?) will be updated gradually whenever I accept OCs. The username of the person who made their respective character will be parenthesis**

**Happy to answer any questions, so feel free to ask.**

**Don't forget to have a nice day.**


	3. P: Posterized

Prolouge 2 - Posterized

Amateur's of Despair tryouts

* * *

GRAND RE-OPENING!

xX The Museum of Insolence Xx

\- Discover - The folly of mankind!

· Explore - A miserable existence!

· Imagine - Desperation, suffocation, and much more!

New Exhibits!

\- The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History -

A replication of the classroom that started the first tragedy. Complete with the original weapons, life like cadavers, and unedited footage of the killing game that started it all!

\- Killing School Semester -

A mock trial room rigged with holograms of former Ultimates. Watch past trials play out along with 'what if?' scenarios!

\- Killing School Trip -

The killing game you never knew, experience it in VR!

\- Monokuma Hunter -

The final killing game you also never knew. First 16 patrons will receive fully operational Monokuma bangles!

\- The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History II -

Coming soon!

\- Next generation of Ultimates -

Yet another class of bastards, yet more betrayal!

· Daichi Yama - Ultimate Paleontologist_ ((Barbacar))_·

· Kimiko Miyamoto - Ultimate Cosmetologist_ ((catscoolusername))_

· Sakura Akechi_ \- _Ultimate Warden_ ((gamergirl101))_

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

· ((?))

\- The Gallery of Vices -

Abusive : Addiction : Apathy : Bipolar : Control Freak : Cowardice : Cynical : Demon Spawn : Depression : Desensitization : Dishonesty : Envy : Fanatical : Fraud : God Complex : Greed : Gullible : Gluttony : Hero Complex : Illiteracy : Injustice : Insanity : Jealousy : Judgmental : Kleptomania : Lust : Masochism : Megalomania : Misfortune : Murderous : Naive : Narcissism : Paranoia : Pessimism : Pride : Sadism : Self Pitty : Self-Destructive : Self-indulgence : Sloth : Two-Faced : Wrath

~~~ Fun for the whole family! ~~~

Brought to you by in association with the Mono-Sanctuary

Upupupupupu!

* * *

**A/N: T****ake your time.**

**So here's a quick snippet of the starting area/exposition dump this mutual killing game will start at. But The Museum of Insolence is just a tiny piece, the setting is going to be a lot more expansive. It's going to be set up metroidvania style in terms of layout and progression, so the exploration is going to be really fun.**

** Yes, that roster of (?) will be updated gradually whenever I accept OCs. The username of the person who made their respective character will be parenthesis**

**Happy to answer any questions, so feel free to ask.**

**Don't forget to have a nice day.**


	4. P: Benzaiten

Prolouge 3: Benzaiten

Everybody has talent.

Even if the bud of that gift dies before it can bloom. They still once had the potential before it withered away in the reality. A lonely, unsatisfied wife, she comes to hold her husband in utter contempt if not outright hatred and eventually leaves him. A prison filled with what's deemed the lowest scum by society's standards. A new generation more advanced than any other species on Earth to the point they're dependent on technology and media to satisfy a stable, domesticated lifestyle

All of these people are truly talented at being human.

* * *

**A/N: Fluffiest fluffy fluff fluffs fluffier fluffing fluffer ****fluffed**** fluffily.**

**Short chapter, mostly cause I'm really lazy... Not even gonna try to cover that up, can't help get sidetracked by other hobbies. But this is still a thing I'm planning and always thinking about, for sure.**

**Just to restate some things:**

**\- There's no limit on how many submissions can be sent per person, and there is no limit or preference of how many I will accept per person. The quantity doesn't matter much to me, as long as the quality isn't neglected.**

**\- No deadline, yet. I guess the process is selective first come casting as first to come doesn't mean being served first. I put in alot of thought before accepting the character that I have so far. If I pend a decision, it means I'm considering them and thinking about them but I just need time to make sure if I want to commit or not. If it's likely I won't be using the character, I'll decline them instead of dragging it out. A deadline will only be set when there are only a few spots left. So as of the posting of this chapter, there's plenty of time.**

**\- Check Chapter 2 for the OCs/talents that have been accepted so far.**

**\- When the SYOC takes place for now is an unknown to readers. It's a bit complicated, but I'll just say you are allowed to make characters that have been affected by the tragedy with the assumption that only a few years have passed after the end of the DR3 anime. Only if you want to take that route with your character, but don't force it into the forms if it's not integral to the character... Cause it's a tad complicated. Just want to leave that option open for those who wanted it. **

**\- Asking questions is encouraged if you have any. It's not a bother at all.**

**\- Disclaimer - In case the first one in chapter wasn't enough, what I got planned for this story falls under immoral****/gore/violence/sexual content/sexual assult/mentally tiring/etc. But nothing enough**** for an A rating, off course. So there won't be any explicit sex scenes or ****anything. So yea.**

**\- Having a nice day is recommended.**


	5. Quick Update

**Author Notes: **

Just a heads up that this is still alive, and I'm currently fixing it up.

\- Chapter 1 has been changed.

Instead the first prolouge chapter, it is now the placement of the e-Handbook and where the roster will be from now on. Decided to make a dedicated chapter for the e-Handbook that'll be updated throughout the story, as to imitate the way it functions in the games.

Gonna make a few other changes, such as going back to update/change the current prolouge chapters.

And if by chance I accepted your OC, and you've changed your mind on having them in this story for any reason: I'd be totally fine with it if you PM me stating so, and I'll take them out.

This authors note will be deleted when the next real chapter is finally posted. It'll be an introduction of the characters currently accepted, so yea. I'd like to thank the submitters of the OCs I've accepted for their patience, I feel bad it's been taking me forever to post so sorry about that.

Anyways, have a nice day.


End file.
